


Cliff. |  TW!!

by hvynjn



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvynjn/pseuds/hvynjn
Summary: Gowon stands by the cliff, while Olivia tries to save her. But she doesn't want to be saved.TRIGGER WARNING !! : death + suicide. read the beginning notes first !!





	Cliff. |  TW!!

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YALL READ THIS SHIT ALRIGHT, PLEASE TAKE CAUTION AND DONT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE : CONTAINS DEATH!! SUICIDE!! please don't read if you get upset :(( TRIGGER WARNINGS YALL 
> 
> only read if you feel safe?? btw i was hesitating to post this or not but then oomfs said i can but with trigger warnings ofc so im here like YALL DONT READ UNLESS YOU GET uncomfortable EASILY like literally DEATH DEATH DEATHHHHHHHHH and i mean DEATHHHHH and yes sorry for spoiler but i had to HYEWON DIESSSS and also some suicide SCENE SOMEAFDISUVHJGFABJHS DONT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITVE and yes i spent my summary on this because i didnt want yall to go OOOOOFFFF
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!! don't read if sensitive
> 
> but well DONT KILL ME PLEASE IM SORRY
> 
> literally im gonna say it again
> 
> death. suicide.

DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE  
SUICIDE !  
DEATH  
I AINT JOKING, YOU BETTER GO AWAY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS 

 

 

 

okay starting the goddamn fic now !! you have been given WARNINGS

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gowon. No.” sternly said Hyejoo.

“Why not, Olivia?” asked Chaewon.

“Because I said so. So get away from it. Now.”

Chaewon didn’t budge. She stood in the exact same spot. 

“But I can’t. I have to. I have to do it.”

“Why? Just to end all of this? To make me feel more painful? To stop your suffering? Or to just hurt all of us?”

Chaewon looked down the edge. Then back at Hyejoo. She frowned. 

“Stop making it hard for me, Olivia.” she whined.

Hyejoo didn’t care. She took a step forward. Chaewon took a step backwards. Rocks crumbled down.

“No. Please, Gowon. Don’t do this.” 

Hyejoo was desperate to stop her. She didn’t want her to go. 

“But-“

Chaewon took one leg back.

She slipped. She screamed.

Hyejoo’s eyes widen. 

“Fuck! No way are you dying just yet, you little b-!” she shouted.

Hyejoo ran to her and grabbed her hand. Chaewon was hanging from the cliff. Hyejoo held onto her hand and tried to pull her up. 

“Fuck sake! Chaewon!”.

Hyejoo started crying.

Chaewon looked up. Hyejoo’s tears were falling onto her. She frowned. 

“Why are you crying.” she asked.

She was so confused.

Hyejoo didn’t answer. She continued crying while trying to pull up Chaewon. 

The waves continued to slam against the cliff. 

“Let go of me!” Chaewon shouted.

She wanted to die. She wanted to end all of this. She didn’t want to live anymore.

Hyejoo shook her head. 

“No! You are going home with me, safe and sound.” she said.

She was almost falling with her. She tried pulling her up even though she was took weak.

Chaewon felt so confused. 

“Why. Why are you doing this.”

Hyejoo looked straight into her eyes.

“Because.”

She was struggling to pull up Chaewon.

“I-”

Hyejoo swung Chaewon over with all her power.

“love you, Chaewonnie.”

Hyejoo slid down the cliff and fell into the sea. She turned to Chaewon and smiled. 

“I’m sorry.”

S P L A S H

Blood could be seen spreading from the area Hyejoo fell into. 

Chaewon tried to register everything that just happened.

“Wait what.”

She looked behind her, down the cliff. 

She saw blood. A body. Floating. 

“H-hyejoo?” she said.

Her eyes widen. 

“HYEJOO!” she shouted.

She started to cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

“Son Hyejoo! Can you h-hear me!” she screamed.

She crawled to the edge and stood up. 

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

Chaewon felt broken. She didn’t want this. She didn’t predict this.

“Why. Why did you leave me hanging. How am I supposed to answer you!” she shouted.

She wailed.

The seas began to take away Hyejoo’s body.

Chaewon saw this. 

“No!”

She jumped.

“I love you too, Hyejoo-ah!” she screamed.

She dives for Hyejoo and grabbed hold onto her body. From far, it looked like a bloody mess. From close-up, it was a bloody mess. Tragic indeed. Little did they know that they will never meet again, never once will they be soulmates. Not even in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry :(( but there were two endings for this tbh, it was meant to be olivia x gowon x choerry and that had a happy ending but i never managed to complete this fic since it was left in my notes so uh i just went for the original ending which is well THAT but yes
> 
> i got two more angst prompt in my notes and ill probably do them sooner or later but i hope i made you uh sad ? happy? idk but uwu


End file.
